


kakacomputer mo 'yan

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, andante x be positive x dokgo rewind crossover??? idk??, crack??, fluff??, kahit di naman talaga nakakatawa??
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: kung may pipiliin si shikyung over computer games, si hwandong yun.





	kakacomputer mo 'yan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> happy birthday in advance!!!!!! sorry sobrang waley nito pero gusto ko lang talaga magsulat ng something for u huhu at ito lang yung kaya ko isulat na prompt atm :'(( and sorry wala masyado ganap kaisoo hasuahds sana maenjoy mo parin love u baks
> 
> ALSO! ginamit ko yung mismong character names nila just because!!! pero ang waley talaga nito di ako satisfied feel ko binaboy ko lang sila HAHAHAHA ANYWAY

nang mapansing wala ang bag ng kaibigan sa pwesto nito ay agad na lumapit si hwandong kay hu na malamang sa malamang ay nagbabasa ng suggested readings on top of the ones na required talaga.

“late si shikyung?”

nagscoff naman si hu bago lumipat sa next page. “okay sana kung late. kaso nagtext, mineski daw sila ni baekhyun.”

“ano pa nga ba.” halos umikot ang eyeballs ni hwandong sa sockets nito. “eh si hyuk?”

tinaasan ni hu ng kilay ang kaibigan. “bat mo tinatanong?”

mukhang taken aback si hwandong dito kaya pinandilatan niya ng mata ang isa. “tinanong mo ba kung bat ko hinahaap si shikyung? hindi naman diba?” pagmamaktol na sagot nito. bumuga siya ng hangin at nagsimulang bumalik sa pwesto. “wag na nga.”

bago pa makalayo ang mas maliit ay agad na hinawakan ni hu si hwandong sa braso para patigilin ito. “joke lang kasi.” natatawang sabi niya habang inaayos ang glasses para sa mga mata niyang malabo na resulta ng sobrang pag-aaral. “late lang kambal ko, wag ka mag-alala. hindi ka lang sa ihi kikiligin ngayon.”

“a-anong kilig!” mautal utal na sagot ni hwandong bago kumaripas pabalik sa upuan nito, nagkunwaring binabasa ang notes na wala namang talagang laman.

natawa na lang si hu at nagpasalamat na sa pag-aaral lang umiikot ang mundo niya.

***

“—gets ba?”

expectant na nakatingin si hwandong sa dalawang kagroupmates pagkatapos niyang iexplain ang gagawin sa final project nila. nagnod naman si hu habang finafinalize ang notes niya habang ang kambal naman nito na si hyuk ay nakatitig lang sa pinakamaliit habang nakapatong ang baba sa kanang kamay nito. 

“huy.” siko ni hu sa kambal.

parang walang narinig ang lalaki dahil nakatitig pa rin ito kay hwandong. “hugis puso pala labi mo?”

kung may iniinom o kinakain si hwandong panigurado ay mabibilaukan siya kasi ?????

ANONG NANGYAYARI.

“ha?”

“yung labi mo.” turo ni hyuk sa labi niya. “hugis puso.”

“n-ngayon mo lang napansin?” halos matawa na naman si hu dahil kahit madalas ratatat si hwandong ay kay hyuk lang siya nauutal. 

actually kay shikyung din pero mostly for the bad reasons dahil sino bang hindi mauutal sa mga kalokohan nun?

speaking of.

kahit goody two shoes si hu ay may malokong side rin naman siya at madalas lumalabas yun kay shikyung tuwing inaasar niya ito kay hwandong. siya lang kasi ang may alam na type nito ang kanilang kaibigan at nalaman niya yun na hindi sinasadya nang hiramin niya ang phone nito na si hwandong na pumapapak ng butong pakwan ang lock screen.

alalang alala niya pa rin ang araw na yun dahil yun lang ata ang araw na nakita niyang pulang pula sa hiya ang kaibigan. pagkatapos niyang iassure na hindi makakalabas ang sikreto ay agad agad na lumuhod sa harap niya si shikyung, nagpapasalamat at halos maluha luha ang mga mata. parang bata.

at dahil may maloko rin ngang side si hu ay nilabas niya ang phone at pumunta sa convo nila ni shikyung.

**to: shikyung**

_Chummy si Hwandong at Kambal._

hindi na nagulat si hu na wala pang isang minuto ay nakareceive na siya ng reply.

**from: shikyung**

_HA_ _ano ginagawa_ _bakit????_

_shet_ , isip ni hu, _ang sarap pala talagang mang-asar._

**to: shikyung**

_Di ka pumasok, bahala ka. Haha_

di pa ata napipindot ni hu ang send ay may reply agad.

**from: shikyung**

_> :(_  
_tapusin ko lang tong game na to_  
_sabihin mo kay hyuk tawag siya ni chan_  
_bilis_  
_> :(_

para lalong maasar ay sinarado na ni hu ang phone at di na sinagot ang kaibigan. 

_cut ka pa ha._

***

halos manlisik ang mga mata ni shikyung sa bumungad sa kanya pagpasok ng classroom. magkatabi si hyuk at hwandong habang nagtatawanan at halos masuka siya dahil _tumatawa pala ang gangster na to???_

bago pa nila matuloy kung anuman ang pinagtatawanan nila ay agad niyang kinuha ang atensyon ng mas maliit. “dodong!”

nagulat namang lumingon si hwandong at nang makita na si shikyung yun ay agad na nanliit ang mga mata nito. “diba sinabi kong wag mo kong tatawagin nyan?”

halos mawala in an instant ang inis ni shikyung dahil _yan_ , yan ang isa sa mga nagustuhan niya sa kaibigan. _cute kahit galit._ [keyword: halos] dahil andito pa rin si asungot.

humarap siya kay hyuk at sinabing, “may naghahanap sayo sa labas.” kahit wala naman talaga. ilang oras din niyang nasolo si hwandong ah. wala na siyang karapatang dumekwat pa.

nagkibit balikat lang si hyuk, pinat ang ulo ni hwandong, at lumabas.

halos umusok ang ilong ni shikyung sa nakita nito pero pinalaki siya ng mama niya na kalmado kaya pabulong lang siyang nagmaktol. “nawala lang ako saglit, hwandong. nawala lang ako saglit.”

“may sinasabi ka?” taas kilay na tanong ng mas maliit bago kunin ang binder sa bag nito. “dahil sobrang sipag mo, ito yung gagawin natin sa final project. inadopt ka na namin. sana mag-ambag ka na.”

nginitian lang siya ni shikyung at inakbayan dahil kahit madalas nasusungitan ay never namang tinanggihan ni hwandong ang mga akbay niya na labis niyang ikinatutuwa dahil, “sabi ko na nga ba di mo ko matitiis.” 

siniko siya sa abs ng kaibigan at bago pa kumawala ang pagbibirong ‘aray’ mula sa bibig niya ay naunang lumabas ang tawa dahil si hwandong ang napangiwi sa paninikong ginawa.

“sakit ba?” pang-aasar niya dito na ikinapula naman ng mukha ng mas maliit. “kahit batugan ako may abs to.”

“ewan ko sayo!” tinulak siya nito papalayo at kahit yun ang unang beses na kumawala si hwandong sa pagkakaakbay niya ay worth it naman dahil _potek, ang cute talaga._

***

papunta si shikyung sa cr nang makasalubong si hyuk na nakasandal sa pader.

napalunok naman siya at napatigil sa paglalakad.

“akala ko ba may naghahanap sakin?”

lahat ng lakas ng loob ni shikyung ay nawala nang maalalang gangster parin ang kausap niya. _shet, asan ba si hu kung kailan kailangan niya ang kaibigan._

“a-ah, ano, baka umalis na.” palusot niya habang nakikipagtitigan sa mga sapatos niya. sana gumana, sana gumana, sana—

hindi niya alam kung naghahallucinate siya dahil bakit may naririnig siyang tumatawa. 

nang makitang si hyuk yun ay confused niyang tinitigan ang lalaki. _tumatawa pala talaga ito._

“obvious ka talaga.”

HA.

“ha?”

umiling lang si hyuk bago nagsimulang lumakad pabalik sa classroom. “sabi ko wala kang kalaban dito. pero goodluck parin kasi torpe ka.”

halos malaglag ang panga niya at bago pa tuluyang mahulog ito ay ninote niya mentally na kausapin si hu mamaya tungkol sa kakambal nito.

sa ngayon, balik muna siya sa favorite hobby niya aka ang pambubulabog kay dodong.

**Author's Note:**

> happy crush lang talaga ni dodong si hyuk kasi may thing siya sa mga ganung pormahan charot HAHAHAHA pero kay shikyung talaga yung real feelingz pabebe lang talaga siya ok? oK.


End file.
